Non-volatile dual in-line memory modules (NVDIMM) are hybrid memory modules that utilize volatile and non-volatile memory to perform memory operations for computer and server systems. Volatile memory in NVDIMM modules may be used for caching during normal computer operations, while non-volatile memory may be used as persistent back-up memory for data stored at the volatile memory. Accordingly, the contents of volatile memory are transferred to non-volatile memory and vice versa. In order to operate as an NVDIMM system, the hybrid modules typically utilize a centralized controller, centralized buffer, and separate dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) dies for tags and data. As a result, as data and commands are sent by the host processor to the NVDIMM system, they are generally processed and managed locally in the centralized controller. Since typical NVDIMM systems utilize the centralized controller to act as a controller for DRAM and perform cache operations and the centralized buffer to buffer external signals, typical NVDIMM systems tend to be inefficient in data transfer and memory recall. The inefficiency created by using typical NVDIMM systems results in NVDIMM devices that have high access latency and lower bandwidth.